


thrill

by eloquentyler



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Needs A Hug, First Kiss, Hair-pulling, I'm Bad At Tagging, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marvel Universe, Maybe more - Freeform, Minor Violence, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter is 18, Peter is a Little Shit, Secret Identity, Wade needs a hug, m/m - Freeform, no underage stuff here no sir that’s gross, peter is a tease, the snap never happens, wade is 19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentyler/pseuds/eloquentyler
Summary: Peter meets Wade in the school’s office while waiting for the Dean. Wade is bloody. Of course.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> strap in fellas also i might change the title or sumn later

He ran his fingers over the cool metal of his locker, just in a daze at his textbooks. He didn’t even notice the new rip in his calculus book’s spine that happened while getting ready for school this morning. 40 minutes of sleep would do that to you. As well the pulsing headache that ripped through his head every few seconds, at least that was subsiding, even if very slowly.

He was obviously in deep thought, and deep pain, so when Harry fell against the locker next to him, he jumped.

“What did you do this time, Peter?”

He knows.

“W-what? Nothing,” he replied blinking fast.

“Woah, calm down. They just called you to the office. Are you okay? Did something happen?” Harry’s eyebrows showed worry and Peter was quick to assure his boyfriend. 

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose with his slender fingers and squeezed his eyes shut. “No, sorry, I didn’t sleep well last night. Just thinking, you know,” he faked a small smile. “I should go see what it’s about though. Thanks. See you later.”

Harry nodded and kissed Peter on the cheek before walking past him. Peter slammed his locker with a wince and took a breath.

He dug the heel of his hand into his eye, making those dark, cool colors cloud his vision. He bumped into a girl with short black hair that narrowed her brows in a “don’t fucking do that again” look. Good morning to you too, babe. 

He hadn’t heard his name called over the loudspeaker, probably too distracted. His mind raced with reasons for his presence being requested.

Totally cool, he hadn’t been fighting bad guys last night with his mouthy friend (not friends), and possibly broken several knuckles. He didn’t want to hit them that hard, but they fought back. When would they learn? In seconds the bruising had cleared, quicker than it appeared. He had opened and closed his hand and shouted “Ha!” to a smirking Deadpool, who was currently growing a new finger altogether. Ah, oops.

Peter made his way to his destination, nervously chewing at his lip. He really had nothing to worry about, being a straight A student and had already been offered several scholarships from prestigious schools, much to Aunt May's happiness. He was fine.

He walked into the dull room, nodded at the secretary. He looked past the man, to the black chairs lining the outside of the Dean’s office. No other kid sat waiting, so naturally he sat closest to the office door. He was expecting to be called in immediately so he could head to his next class but silence filled the room like smoke. It filled every crack and corner, too much for Peters liking. 

About 10 minutes later, Peter grew highly anxious, still sat quietly. The Dean was still nowhere to be found, not sitting in his office like usual, sipping his morning coffee.   
He intently watched the clock’s second hand move from one tick to the next, making the ticking noise. Ha, fitting. Although the noise prodded at his headache. He wished something, anything would happen. Maybe something like an answer to why he was here?

The secretary began typing furiously like the keyboard had hurt him. Peter’s leg bobbed up and down until his mouth fell apart almost involuntarily. 

“Should I.. keep waiting? Will the Dean be back soon?”  
The man’s head snapped up along with his left eyebrow. “Hm? Oh, yes. I’ll write a pass if you’re late. No worries, Peter.”

Peter offered a small smile and sunk deeper into his chair that was killing his back, by the way.

This was almost unbearable.

Suddenly, a bump from the entrance caught both their attention. Peter looked up from his hands, and more importantly his knuckles. Were they actually healed?  
“Fuck, uh sir, may I have these tissues? And sorry for saying fuck, I didn’t- shit. SHIT,” the boy said. 

Without looking, the secretary quietly nudged the box of tissues toward the bleeding student. “Mr. Wilson,” he said, accompanied with a curt nod. Peter realized there was blood from the poor guys face. Mr. Wilson’s.

Wait, Wade Wilson?? He and Peter had never formally talked before. He was sure Wade had caught some of the glimpses Peter had thrown his way, just curious ones. Peter wouldn’t admit he wanted to feel the warm scars that covered Wade’s hands and crept onto his neck to envelop his jawline and entire face. And he still looked hot. Today is fucking Peter in the ass if he’s being honest.

Peter felt the burn of being looked at, avoiding eye contact to avoid conversation. He actually yearned for it, but in his current state he wouldn’t be able to hold up his end of the talk. So imagine his dismay when the chair across from him suddenly held the very boy whos bleeding had already subsided. Huh.

Wade looked up towards the ceiling and slowly rolled his scarred neck to Peter. He let it fall forward to see the younger one’s face more. 

Peter wasn’t too proud of the crimson creeping up onto his cheeks, and tips of his ears. 

Wade crossed his arms and god, Peter would do anything to be held down with those strong arms and fucked mercilessly until he couldn’t walk. Peter immediately tucked that thought away for obvious reasons.

Wade smirked and flexed, seeing Peter’s interest. The younger one’s face somehow got redder, and he couldn’t help the small smile that accompanied the blush. He averted his eyes.

“What are you in for? You kill someone too?” Wade blurted with a serious face and a tip of his head that concerned Peter.

Peter’s eyes immediately snapped to Wade’s, and his mouth suddenly couldn’t form words.

Wade rolled his eyes and smirked, reassuring him it was a joke. “I haven’t killed in a week. It’s killing me now.” He looked Peter directly in the eye for this one, and Peter asked if that was also one of his oh-so-funny jokes. Wade laughed in response and said, “Really, what did a pretty boy like you do?”

Peter took a deep breath and said, “Nothing. That I know of. My boyfriend, um- told me they wanted me down here, so, here I am.”

Wade perked up in interest. Ah, please don’t let him be one of those guys. Peter’s lost friends over his sexuality and honestly it never failed to hurt him deeply. But, if they wouldn’t support him, he didn’t need them. Just one less toxic and awful person out of his life, right? MJ had taken it nicely (she claimed to have known for a while, as did Aunt May), Ned thought about it and then just took Peter in a big hug and told him it would be okay, Ned would always be there for him. Peter had cried that night, Aunt May rubbing his back and made him sleep early. He didn’t argue against that, being exhausted, but yet couldn’t sleep. He snuck out an hour later to meet Deadpool, out on “their” rooftop in downtown Manhattan. He almost immediately broke down upon seeing him, spilled what had happened that day.

Deadpool didn’t know how to react at first, but quickly hugged his friend, and comforted him by saying he himself “swung both ways”. Everyone knew that, the public, even Peter, but didn’t mention it. To hear it out loud and so firm, Peter’s heart fluttered in his chest and he quickly reached out to throw a web at a nearby building and swung away, leaving a mystified Deadpool.

Wade echoed, “Boyfriend?”, snapping Peter back to reality. Was that disappointment in his voice? No, Peter had to have been nervous and therefore hearing things.  
Peter hummed in agreement and let his eyes wander around the “inspirational” posters in the office. 

“What’s his name?”

Peter’s mouth twisted into a form of amusement now, startled. “You don’t even know mine.”

Wade gasped and threw a hand over his heart, looking highly offended. “Well I never! He talks back. That’s rude, you know.”

“Says you.”

Wade’s eyes widened into a comically big shape, and for once was at a loss for words.

They sat in a weirdly comfortable silence for the next minute or so, Peter was wondering if he would ever get called into the office looming behind him. 

“I do know, by the way, your name.” Wade broke the blanket of silence. “Oh?” Peter joined in.

“Peter. Or, as I like to call you, Petey.”

“Uh, sorry?”

“It’s cute! Don’t you think so?” He asked.

Peter only scrunched his nose and smiled a little.

“He likes it!” Wade’s hands were thrown up. Peter liked that Wade talks a lot with his hands. He almost just watched them with a small smile.

“How.. why do you know my name? I honestly thought you didn’t know of my existence,” Peter mumbled, playing with the hem of his green sweater.

Wade, startling Peter again, rose and strolled to Peter, lowering himself into the seat next to him. He stretched his legs and thought a moment. 

His face was illuminated by the buzzing fluorescent lights lining the office ceiling, which were never too flattering, but he looked good in any light. The bruises (which were almost gone already… weird..) included. The most purple colored one sat on the inner corner of his right eye and spread under it, across his sharp cheekbone.

“Well, Petey, I don’t want to be too direct, you know, with the allusive boyfriend, but you’re very attractive and smart. Not to mention the times I’ve seen you look at me as well. Petey, the boyfriend!” he exclaimed, poking at Peter’s left rib and causing him to giggle and fumble on an excuse that never quite seemed to get out of his dumb mouth.

Peter’s face once again, grew very red. He really wanted out of this.

“I don’t.. look, Wade, I’m not creepy,” he settled on.

“So am I? Because I sure look at you,” Wade came back with, nudging his shoulder.

“I would totally touch you more right now if I wasn’t covered in blood. And consent. Oh, and the boyfriend. Yes, thank you for reminding me,” he seemed to snap to the open air, as if someone there just yelled at the boy.  
Peter didn’t know what to say so he let silence fall over them, focusing on the clock that seemed to go slower with every soft noise it produced.

“So,” Peter said after a moment, “You want to explain the blood?”

Wade looked at the soaked tissue and put his tongue in his cheek before balling it up and making it into the trash can, sat on the grey carpet.

“Fight,” he simply said.

“Fight?” Peter echoed. “And I missed it? Of course. Wait, are you okay? Are they okay? Who was it with?” He turned towards Wade now, scanning his face.

“Calm down, doc. It wasn’t a big deal, but I totally won. For the record. Trust me! Scout’s honor,” he boasted, and saluted. His hand fell back to his lap, Peter’s eyes following and quickly snapping back to his face before he had to uncomfortably hide the tent in his pants. He prayed he could leave soon, pretend Wade was just another attractive boy in his school, and hadn’t called Peter pretty boy and confessed to wanting to touch him just minutes before.

Peter just stared, unimpressed.

Wade sensed the worry and took a deep breath before mumbling the name of the one and only, allusive boyfriend, still unbeknownst to him, Harry Osborn.

“My fucking boyfriend?”


	2. 2

“My fucking boyfriend?” 

If Peter hadn’t been so worried for Harry, and furious at Wade, Wade’s expression would’ve been laughable. His eyes widened and his mouth fell slightly open in realization. 

Slowly closing his mouth after a moment, Wade sunk farther back into his chair. “Peter, I-“

“Peter Parker, my apologies for being late, I was stuck in a meeting. Glad you had Mr. Wilson for company, always interesting with him around,” he was saved by the dean strolling into the office, head held high. Peter just swallowed and made a noise in agreement.

The dean glanced between the two before inserting his key into the office door, and creaking it open to reveal his neat desk and chair designated for troublesome students. A lot of yelling was done in that room.

He tipped his head towards the open door and motioned for Peter to come in. So he did. He and his sweaty hands.

“Hey, I am so sorry to do this but my b- friend was just.. hurt and I don’t know what happened or if he’s okay.. could I call him quickly? Or go find him?” he rambled, avoiding eye contact. His hands were shaking and evidently showed his nerves.

The dean leaned back in his chair, the stark lighting reflecting in his grey eyes. If Peter knew villains, which he does, this would be the most villainous looking person he's ever met. He studied the boy for a minute, letting the air settle. Here was that silence again.

The evil man smirked and shook his head. 

“I need to talk to you. If your friend was seriously in trouble, he would be here. Maybe a couple minor scrapes at most. If it were a girlfriend, maybe. That’s besides the point.” Peter shoved his comment deep down, and took another step farther into the room.

“Someone called for you. It sounded important, you should get back. It was Tony Stark.”

Peter tried to act surprised, like he hadn’t worked along his side for almost a year now. Still, calling him at school? Why wouldn’t he contact Peter directly? Something was up.

“Oh.. wow.. did he say why?” Peter asked, half genuine.

“No, only mentioned it was important. The richest man in New York needs to talk to you, Parker, and-“

He was cut off by a sharp sound of the door whipping open to reveal a disheveled Wade. 

“Uh, Tony- Tony Stark is here,” he glanced towards Peter. “He wants you,”

Peter ran his hand through his brown hair and took a deep breath. What the fuck is happening. Where is Harry.

He hurriedly brushed past a confused Wade, and saw Mr. Stark leaned on the secretary's desk. He was unwrapping one of the cheap mints from said counter, and looked up to Peter.

“Ah, Peter, there you are.”

“M-Mr. Stark, my friend is probably bleeding somewhere and I don’t know where, or if they’re dead or alive so I am so sorry but I need to go,” Peter dramatically explained. He side stepped towards the door to leave, and Wade gasped. 

“Tony Stark is standing here for YOU, Petey, and you’re just leaving? I can promise you Harry’s okay, okay? I was the one- I saw him he’s fine,” he glanced towards the intimidating man. He wasn’t fond of him, admittedly, but for some reason he didn’t want him knowing he beat up Peters boyfriend. Obviously they had some type of connection and he doesn’t want to be hunted down tonight and mysteriously disappear.

“I’ll be right back,” Peter hit the doorframe on his way out and he was gone. 

“Guess I’ll wait,” Tony sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry this one was short, i’ve been really busy. better ones on their way

**Author's Note:**

> please stay around <3


End file.
